Sick With You
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Tessa gets sick and she gets a visit from a sexy Scot who just wants to help her feel better...


**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I am not feeling my best today and I needed some cheering up, so I decided who could cheer me up the most but Drew McIntyre? Well, I've read that he's being mean lately and that's not that happy for me. But in here, he's sweet. That's right, I've made him a sweetheart like I tend to do, with one exception. Anyway, enjoy a little lighthearted love, please!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Tessa just wanted to die. Her body ached and her stomach was uncomfortable like she was going to hurl at any moment. She had already thrown up twice since getting up at five o'clock that morning. And her temperature had spiked over one hundred. The Diva was not happy as she curled on her side on a hotel bed, wishing that life would just give her a break.

"Ugh," she complained, holding her stomach. "I am not getting out of this bed for anything…"

Her green eyes locked in on her phone when it buzzed and she made a small face at the noise. She reached for it and held it before her eyes. It was a message from Drew Galloway.

_**Lass, you're late for our coffee date to discuss our little promo. What's taking you so long?**_

Tessa glanced at the time stamp and groaned. She was late for the meeting that she was supposed to have with the Superstar. But she felt like shit and there was no way that she could see him like she was. Not without throwing up on that sexy Scot.

_Sorry. Can't make it this time, Drew. Sick as Hell._

_**What's wrong, lass?**_

_Fever. Chills. Nausea. Thrown up like twice. I'm not getting out of bed. Sorry._

_**You need company?**_

The Diva hesitated. She really did want to see Drew because he was kind to her whenever they worked together which was getting to be often for some reason. But with her being sick, she didn't know if she was willing to risk him getting sick too.

_Probably not worth the risk, Drew. You go do whatever. I'll be fine._

Tessa tossed her phone down onto the table next to the bed and rolled onto her back, putting a hand in her auburn hair. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking about getting some sleep. She hated being sick on the road. Without the comforts of home, there wasn't much she could do.

Two loud knocks on the door spooked her and Tessa popped up on the bed with a loud groan. "What the hell?" she ground out, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. "I didn't ask for anything…" Her eyes narrowed. "It had better not be my trainer looking for me…or any of the McMahon family. I will seriously throat punch them."

She popped open the door and her eyes widened in surprise. Leaning so casually there was Drew Galloway, dressed like he had been about to go out for the day. He was clothed in jeans and a tight black shirt that made Tessa stare at his chest for a moment before she looked up at his face. His light eyes held hers and she noticed that he'd pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail like the good old days before she'd come into the main stream WWE. Suddenly, she felt gross in her pajama shorts and t-shirt.

"Drew?" she asked, taking a step back as he wiggled his fingers at her. "What – what are you doing here?"

Drew slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. "Lass, you needed company. Someone to look after you while you're sick and who better than me?" He smirked at her. "I'm going to play Doctor Drew today, Tessa."

"You're nuts," Tessa told him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can take care of myself."

"I didn't say that you couldn't, but I'm here to help." He gestured towards the bed. "Now do you want to get back in there or should I put you back in it?"

Tessa stood her ground. "You should get out of here, Drew. Before you get sick too."

"Suit yourself, Tessa."

The Diva expected him to leave after saying that, but she knew better than to expect the expected with Drew Galloway. He scooped her up in his arms bridal style and smirked at her shocked expression.

"You need to get in bed," he told her simply when she smacked him on the shoulder. "And I'm putting you there, lass."

"I'm putting you there," Tessa mocked as he carried her over to the bed. "God, Drew! You are seriously doing whatever you can to get me in bed, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Drew said, nodding his head as he placed her on the bed. He sat down on the edge of it and pressed a hand to her forehead. "Christ, Tessa…You're burning up, lass." He slid his hand down the side of her face, earning a small shiver. "Did you take anything for that fever?"

"I took a few pills a while ago," Tessa told him, sliding her legs under the blanket. "After throwing up and swigging some mouthwash."

"So, you are throwing up," Drew said, shaking his head. "That means solid food is out for you." He reached for the hotel phone. "I'm getting some soup sent up for you, lass."

Tessa listened as Drew ordered room service tomato soup and crackers for her, billed to him, in his accented voice. She liked his voice and she liked him in general. Being single for her twenty-six and a half years was a pain in the ass sometimes, but she made do. Until she came to the WWE and met this Superstar and half a dozen others that smiled at her like she was something. But something about Drew Galloway was like fire and Tessa wanted to be burnt.

"They'll be bringing it up soon, Tessa," Drew announced, setting the phone back down. He turned slightly to look at her. "Now where's your phone, lass?"

Tessa picked her phone up and showed it to him. "Here. Why?"

"Let me see it for a second," Drew ordered, plucking it out of her hand. "I'm going to contact your trainer and tell him that you're not coming to training today."

"I can do that myself, you Scottish brute," Tessa said, leaning forward to snatch it back from him.

"Nope," Drew said, turning away from her. "Let's see. How should I word this? I know." He started thumbing a message in. "I can't come to training today, Nathan. Very, very sick. Being taken care of by a sexy as Hell Scot… Do not worry. With love, Tessa. And send."

"You did not just send that message!" Tessa exclaimed, rising onto her knees and reaching over his shoulder for her phone.

"Did so," Drew said smugly, holding the phone where she could see it. "Look for yourself, lass."

Tessa scanned over the message, mouthing the words. Heat blossomed in her already hot face and she tugged on his ponytail. "You – you jerk!" she complained, falling back on the bed. "You smug ass jerk!"

Drew laughed and tossed her phone aside before turning to face her once more. Tessa made a face up at him and put her thumb up to her nose, wiggling her fingers at him. Drew put his hand on her side and glided his fingers over her ribs, knowing exactly where her ticklish spots were. The Diva twisted on the bed and tried to get away from him.

"Stop, stop, stop!" she begged, twisting on the bed to get away from him and his tickling. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry! That's starting to hurt, you meanie!" She laughed breathlessly and felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Ow, my ribs hurt. Everything hurts."

Drew sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. Tessa looked up at him as he wiped away that stray tear with a gentle thumb.

"You've never been sick on the road like this before, have you, Tessa?" he asked, looking down at her with his light eyes.

"No," Tessa admitted, shaking her head. "I've had colds, but never like this." She glanced down at his chest. "I might have to visit the medical team if it gets worse."

Drew ran his hand over her back. "Or you could let me continue to play Doctor, lass."

"Like you'd want to do that," Tessa said, closing her eyes. "You've got your own training to do, Drew. And a life." She shivered slightly when one of her chills hit her. "I'm not a little girl that can't take care of herself. You're a man with needs that need to be met. I have to let you go."

"I can do what I want," Drew told her. "And I want to help out a pretty little Diva today. One who's stubborn as Hell and burning up with a fever."

Tessa opened her eyes as Drew touched her face, smoothing his thumb over her cheek. "You're really weird, Drew Galloway."

"Some would call me 'sexy'," Drew said smugly, smirking down at her as he traced his thumb over her cheekbone. "But everyone's a critic, lass."

"Uh-huh," Tessa said, patting him on the chest. "I'm going to yank on your ponytail one of these days."

"And I'll just pull on your hair right back," Drew warned, brushing back a strand of her hair before returning to his previous activity of tracing his thumb over her face. "Before figuring something else to do to annoy you."

"Like what?"

"You'll just have to wait to find that one out, lass." His eyes lifted to the door when someone knocked on it. "I think that will be your soup."

Tessa frowned. "Well, maybe I don't want to get up now."

Drew rolled his eyes and turned, depositing her on the bed. "I know that I'm comfy, but you need to get something in your stomach after all of that puking you did, lass." He stood up and fixed his shirt. "I'm the doctor and I said so. If you argue with me, I'm not against tickling you again."

Tessa made faces at his back while he talked with the room service person, hoping that he wouldn't catch her. But he glanced over at her when the cart was pushed into the room and caught her in the act and narrowed his eyes at her. Tessa's cheeks blossomed with heat again and she scooted back against her pillows, putting her hands on her lap.

"You're not going to touch me," Tessa said once the room service delivery boy was gone. "Not with anymore tickling fingers, you aren't anyway."

Drew smirked and lifted the lid off of the tray on the rolling cart. "I did tell you that I wasn't against tickle torturing you, Tessa." He picked up the bowl of steaming hot tomato soup and a silver spoon and approached the bed. "Now, come on. Let's get this soup into you. Slowly."

Tessa frowned at him as he sat down and presented a spoonful of soup to her lips. "I can feed myself, Drew."

Drew pulled the spoon back slightly. "Who is the doctor here, Tessa?"

The Diva sighed. "You are."

"That's right. Now open up and let me get this soup into your tummy."

Tessa laughed. "Say 'tummy' again in your accent, Drew. I like it."

Drew smiled at her. "Later. I'm going to feed you first and then I'll say whatever words you want me to say, lass."

Tessa nodded and opened her mouth.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tessa laid against Drew's chest after he'd made sure she was fed and taken another dose of medication to control her fever which hadn't completely gone down. They were watching a movie on the television in her room, even though she'd tried to convince him again to leave for his training session that she knew that he had. To prove the point that he wasn't going anywhere, Drew had made a show of calling his trainer to tell him that he had something important that needed to be taken care of and that he would have to cancel training for that day. She had made faces at him the entire time, earning another round of tickling that left her breathless and Drew laughing at her until she begged him to stop.

"I love me some Ryan Reynolds," Tessa commented, watching the actor parade around on the screen. "Especially on a sick day…"

"He's not that bad," Drew said, threading his fingers through her hair. "I still think that I'm sexier than he is."

"Did I say that you weren't?" Tessa asked, nudging his foot with hers though hers was under the blanket. "I've seen part of your body. I haven't seen his except in my dreams."

Drew shifted his body slightly against hers. "What do you dream of, lass, besides Ryan Reynolds?"

"Like I can tell you that."

"You can tell me anything. I'm your friend, Tessa." He shifted his hand out of her hair and ran it down her arm instead. "Look what I'm doing for you now, little one."

Tessa tore her gaze away from the television screen and looked instead at the Scot that she'd been working with for a while now. He lowered his gaze from the screen and looked into her green eyes, smirking slightly. Tessa felt her thoughts collide as she tried to figure out what she wanted to say and how she should say it.

"I don't know what to tell you," she said, propping her chin up on one of his pecs. "I have some conflicting thoughts going up in my head, Drew. And it could be the fever getting to me or the meds, but I'm not counting on either. It's been this way for a while now."

"Sounds painfully confusing, lass."

"It is and it's your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yours."

"How so?"

Tessa rolled her eyes. "It just is. You've gotten into my head and under my skin. I've been thinking weird thoughts about you and what it would be like if I could be around you more. But then they put us in all of these promos and storylines and I got my wish…Now I don't know what to do with myself. Or with you. I've never done any of this before. I've never had these feelings before." She lifted a hand and pointed a finger at the television. "Except for people like him, but that doesn't count."

"So, you have a crush on me?" Drew asked, looking into her eyes as if searching for something.

"I think it might be deeper than a crush, but…" Tessa shook her head and looked away. "You know what, forget it. It's stupid. I'm probably making something out of nothing. You're just a friend and that's all you want. Right? I'm sick and delirious and things have been loosening my tongue. Forget it."

Tessa closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of Drew's cologne, and wished that she hadn't even opened her mouth. She hated what she had just said, what she had just admitted to him.

_He must think I'm so stupid_, Tessa thought as his hand stilled on her arm. _This is going to drive a wedge between our friendship and make working with him so hard now…God, Tessa! Why did you have to open your big dumb mouth? Why dammit?_

"Tessa, look at me," Drew said gently, shifting his body again.

"No," Tessa said stubbornly, keeping her eyes closed.

His hand touched her side, a slight warning. "Tessa…please."

Sighing, Tessa lifted her face up and looked at him. "What?"

Drew caught her lips with his and took her breath away as he kissed her softly. Tessa kissed him back before she realized what was happening and pulled back, placing a hand on his chest.

"What are you doing?" she asked, staring at him in shock.

"I believe I was kissing you," Drew said, smirking at her.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Drew asked and Tessa shook her head. "Tessa, who do you think went and got all of those promos and storylines into the minds of the writers?" He tapped a finger to his chest. "I did because I wanted to get to work with you more, lass. Because this old Scot has some feelings for you too."

"Old?" Tessa laughed before she could help herself. "You're not old, Drew. Not much older than me, anyway."

"Right," Drew said, pulling her closer to him. "I'm sexy. And you're beautiful. I like you, Tessa. Maybe even love you."

"And I'm also sick," Tessa reminded him. "So, if you think you're going to kiss me anymore, you're going to end up sick too, Mister."

"You think a little sickness is going to stop me from loving all over you?" Drew asked, tilting his head to the side. "You could play Nurse with me if I get sick."

Tessa laughed and smacked him lightly on the chest. "You're nuts!"

"About you," Drew agreed before tapping her hip. "So, are you going to be mine or am I going to have to beg for this, lass?"

"Can I get you to do something on camera in front of the WWE Universe to make it official?" Tessa asked, lifting an eyebrow. "If I agree to become your girlfriend?"

"I could get it arranged to make sure that everyone in the roster knows that you're mine," Drew promised with a serious look. "And the world."

"Then I guess I can be yours," Tessa said, smiling slightly. "So no begging, please."

Drew smirked and leaned over her. "Now I'm definitely getting a kiss out of you, Tessa."

"Drew!" Tessa complained, reaching up and putting her hand around the back of his head, grazing her fingertips against his ponytail. "I am sick, you jerk!"

"I'm your doctor and I say that the best medicine is right here," Drew said before pressing his lips to hers in a tender kiss that she readily returned, even with her protests. "That's my good girl."

Tessa smiled up at him as he parted from her and tugged on his ponytail. "You need to control yourself around me, Drew. You're bad news."

Drew laughed and pulled her to his side, drawing her closer to him than she had been before. "_You're _the bad news, Tessa," he corrected, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Now either watch the rest of this movie with this man that I'm going to kill if he ever comes near you…or close your eyes and fall asleep on me. I'm not going to complain about the latter."

Tessa sighed and nuzzled her face against his chest. "You're not going to feel me up, are you?"

"Later," Drew promised with what she knew was a smirk on his face, even though she couldn't see it. "When you can properly feel it and fight back."

Tessa smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you, my Scot."

"Love you too, lass," Drew whispered, rubbing his hand against her back.

**OOOOOOOO**

**A/N: What do you get when you're sick and have no romance in your life? Apparently, this. This is what you get. A short, one-shot. And I'm a bit happy with this. How about you? What did you think? Let me know, please! I have so, so many stories that have zero reviews and a lot of them are wrestling one-shots and that makes me sad. But I understand that the dynamics of Fanfiction are changing and that people tend not to review anymore. Oh well, please leave a little comment or two. Thank you and have a much better day than sick little me, please! Or I'll send Doctor Drew to your house! -Scarlet**


End file.
